


Safe

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Safe

“Hvitserk?” You call walking into the apartment, when you’d left three days ago the shared living space had been spotless. Such was not the case now.

Dishes lined the counter, balled up tissues were scattered around the living room and kitchen, a pile of laundry stood guard next to the bathroom door, a rising fear bubbles in you as you approach the closed bedroom door.

Hvitserk isn’t the neatest house keeper, although he tries hard to do what tasks you ask of him, this is insane. Three days! You were gone three days and already it looked like the apartment was over run by a rather large family of rowdy raccoon.

Your fiance is home, his car was in the designated parking space, unless he was whisked away by one of his brothers. A definite possibility. Taking your changes you surge forward, down the hall - dodging Mount Laundry, left at the…is that an empty bowl?

“Hvitserk?” You speak once again, opening the door.

Your bedroom is like a sauna, the humidifier spewing mist and a comforting eucalyptus scent through out the darkened room. Curtains pulled tight and the blankets on the bed strewn around the floor. In the middle of it all is Hvitserk.

His tall, lean frame covered in a thin sheet, his long hair plastered to his forehead - all that is missing is a red nose and an ice pack on his head.

“You’re home.” His voice is barely above a whisper. Rising his head, he coughs a deep and rumbling cough. “Wait, you’re home? No, no, no.” Hvitserk mutters.

“Hvit, baby, what’s going on?” You settle on the very edge of the bed, careful not to contract whatever Hvitserk is fighting. When you’d spoke to him last, he didn’t mention being sick.

“What day is it?”

“Thursday.” You reply. Gently, you lay the back of your hand across his clammy forehead. As sweaty as he is, there is no sign of a fever. “You look like a mess.”

“Thanks, it’s lovely to see you too.” sniffles Hvitserk, picking up a tissue and blowing his nose with a wince.

“How long have you been in here?”

“I got sick the same day you left, I lost track of the days. I wanted to clean everything before you came back, but…” He paused to cough again. “I think I slept through a full day, Ivar told me to just drink the bottle of cough syrup.”

“Hvitserk!” You scold him in the way you would a child. “You’re insane. Why would you ever listen to Ivar? You poor thing.”

“I wanted to get better, before,” He sat up with a long groan, the dizziness hitting him again, “you got home. I missed you.”

Immediately fluffing the pillow behind him to make him comfortable, you brush strands of sweaty hair from his face. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go get in a nice shower, I’ll clean up and we can get you some proper medication.”

Hvitserk nods lazily, leaning back against the pillow closing his eyes. This was not the return he wanted to give you. Coughing, he whimpers, it is nearly breaking your heart to see him so miserable.

“Okay, come on, let’s get you in that…” You stop, shifting the sheet back to get him out of bed, you notice that he is in your best robe. “Why are you wearing my robe?”

“Oh.” the sheepish look on his face is almost comical. “I missed you, so I decided to sleep in it. It’s really soft and makes me feel safe.”


End file.
